


Divine Muse Academy’s Students of Hope

by cathedralroses



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa 3, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea, Muse AU, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, gods/goddesses au, they all go to one single school btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralroses/pseuds/cathedralroses
Summary: Somewhere, up in the clouds— perhaps not even on the same realm as humans, is a school where young muses learn to be better at helping out the humans who call upon them.———A Danganronpa AU in which the students (from all games) are muses to different gods/goddesses!





	1. Musical Muse One — Kaede Akamatsu (ft. Ibuki Mioda)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I’ll explain a bit how I’d like for the chapters to work out— each chapter will be shadowing over one or two students at a time as it goes through to show you what each student as a muse is up to! There will be plot later on in the story, so please bear with me! 
> 
> P.S— this chapter is short because I am just getting started and I’d like to keep it simple!
> 
> also thank you Misane for revising it ♡ Means a lot to me!

   Inside the music room of the Divine Muse Academy, a haunting melody radiated from a single grand piano sitting atop a stage. On it’s bench, and the source of the tune being played, sat a young, blonde, girl; her eyes were focused and her hands glided effortlessly across the sleek keys. The room was dimmed, as a single light shined upon where she sat at the piano— giving the room an added mystifying feeling alongside the music.        

    The girl was named Kaede Akamatsu, a virtuoso specialized specifically in the piano. She was one of the three musical muses out of nine siblings of the arts; she was born to play symphonies and to help those who needed the inspiration to create their own. She dedicated everything she had towards playing the piano; she even forgot how to socialize at times, forgetting that she was attending the school to become a better muse. She was much focused rather on composing and playing for herself, and getting lost inside of the melodies.

    Most days, she’d come to this room to practice on breaks. People would stop in, either to listen to what she was playing that day or to ask her to let them spend some time in there— these were the days when she would socialize for once. Today, she was accompanied by another musical muse, her third sibling of the arts: Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician.

    Ibuki was to the side of the stage, leaning against the wall, listening intently to Kaede playing her song. She had joined Kaede today to find some inspiration for next week’s talent show that the school hosted every year. She was going to do a solo performance,  but after listening to how passionately the blonde played, it made her feel motivated to get to work on her own performance. Kaede herself wouldn’t be performing, as she wanted to just spend the time listening and watching others instead of worrying about her own performance. It always hindered her abilities when she was anxious— despite playing in front of her father, Apollo, and his fellow Gods many times throughout her life.

    Kaede finished the last note on the piece, as she closed her eyes for a brief second to take in all that she had just played. She nodded her head slightly, as if affirming something she’d said in her own head. She had put the piano cover down over the keys a few seconds later, standing up from the piano bench.

“So, are you motivated now?” she asked cheerfully, seemingly out of her piano-immersed trance.

“Hells yeah! That was awesome, Kaede!” Ibuki yelled. “I don’t really ride the classical wave, but that gave me some chills!”

   The blonde laughed buoyantly.

“I’m glad, then! I hope to see your performance outshine the others, Ibuki.” she said, putting her hands together over her heart. From above, the speakers attached to the wall emitted a chime, signaling the end of the class break.

   Kaede immediately sprung over to her school bag that was in the corner of the room, eager to get back to class before she was marked late. She waved to Ibuki briskly, walking outside of the doors to the music hall, into the incoming traffic flow of rushing students.


	2. Leadership Muses— Sonia Nevermind and Kokichi Ouma (ft. Kiyotaka Ishimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Kokichi Ouma convinces Sonia Nevermind to pull a prank!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient about a second chapter! I hope this one is better than the last as I am trying to improve my writing (๑>◡<๑)

    From behind a bookshelf inside of the Divine Muse Academy’s library, two figures stood side-by-side, as they anxiously peaked out from the rows of books. The first figure, a tall, blonde and elegantly poised girl stood with her hands clasped in front of her. There was a small droplet of sweat from nervousness on her cheek, and her eyebrows were raised gently as if she was feeling quite unsure about her current situation. Next to her, a rather short and purple-haired boy had stood with his hands on his hips; a devious smile was spread across his pale face.

    The two had glanced once more back out at the mass of students who were studying at tables littered across the large room. The blonde girl gave a soft sigh, and turned her attention once more to the boy before she had spoke up in a hushed whisper.

“Are you sure about this, Kokichi? I am aware the other Muses pull pranks from time to time, but this does seem to be a bit cruel... I do not wish to cause him any great harm or frustration by this.”

    The boy had looked up at her, his devious grin still plastered on his face as he lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

“Oh? You were so sure about this a few minutes ago, Sonia. Learn to have fun— I’m sure Taka will want to do his homework again anyway. That boy loooves his work.” the shorter one replied, as a chuckle followed his words. The laugh had only seemed to add to the Muse of princesses’ worries.

     Finally, after there’d been a moment of silence between them, a sigh escaped the blonde’s lips; it had been one of defeat and compliance. She had perked up, as she put on a brave face and put her hands into fists beside her.

“Very well. But do not forget that if this goes awfully wrong, we will have Zeus to answer to!”

“Ooh, I’m so scared!” the boy had laughed once more, causing nearby Muses to look up from their studies in confusion. Sonia was quick to hush him, and he had waved it off dismissively before continuing to speak.

“Seriously. He won’t care, Muses do stuff like this all the time. You said it yourself earlier. No one ever gets reprimanded, so let’s just go and do this, okay?”

    Sonia had given a nod, taking a deep breath, her hands still in fists.

“I will repeat our plan so that we’re clear: you will go and distract Kiyotaka by causing a scene out in the hall. I will then grab his papers from where he is sitting, and toss them out into the pond outside of the library window! Then, I will run and meet you back behind this bookshelf during the chaos!”

“Exactly! Are you ready, Miss Sonia?” he said, mocking how the Muse of mechanics, Kazuichi Souda, often referred to her.

“As ready as I can be! Now let’s, uh, as everyone else says— ‘fuck this shit up!’”

(At this point, Kokichi had to restrain himself from laughing so hard that he fell over.)

     The purple haired boy had dashed out from behind the bookshelf, and beelined over towards the entrance of the library to the hallway.

    He stuck his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a gray colored smoke bomb that he had stolen from Himiko Yumeno’s (the Muse of magic) laboratory. He glanced around, making sure there were people in the hallway that would be caught up in the chaos to make things worse. (Innocent bystanders to a master plan, if you will.)

     He had thrown it on the ground quickly, as the bomb released a thick cloud of gray colored smoke that flooded through the hallway and made everything in its path unseeable. The other Muses in the hallway let out shrieks, some of them even screaming out “FIRE!” as they ran back from out of the smoke cloud.

    The ruckus and chaos emitting from the hallway had caught Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s attention from where he was nose-deep in a textbook inside the library. He had stood up almost immediately, and ran towards the source of the pandemonium. Kokichi has slyly slipped back inside, as he held back maniacal laughter.

    Sonia, in the meanwhile, had slipped from behind the bookshelf and rushed towards where Kiyotaka had been studying. She had grabbed ahold of his papers littered across the table, and even his text book— she dashed towards the already open window at the back of the library and tossed his belongings into the pond below. The papers fluttered into the water; some landed on the sidewalk next to it, as a gentle breeze had swayed their direct path down.

     The library had been full of commotion at this point, Muses expressed their confusion loudly rushed to see what was going on. Screams could still be heard, and above all of the chaos was Kiyotaka’s pleas for everyone to “Remain calm!” and “This will be solved immediately, please do not panic!”

“Hell to the yes! I have actually succeeded in my first serious prank in all of my life! Shit!” Sonia yelled, as her hands clapped together in front of her from absolute delight and enjoyment. “The rush of adrenaline I feel right now is almost like the time I stole one of Chiaki’s potato chips, and that was exhilarating!”

    There were sparkles in the bright blue eyes of the girl, an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face as she stood there basked in her own boastfulness. It was only when the students flooded back in from the hallway did she remember that she had been on a time limit; her face had dropped in fright and she ran as fast as she could back to the rows of books.

    It had appeared the smoke had settled down, perhaps someone had opened a window, and Kiyotaka was on his way back into the room looking quite visibly upset.

“I will gather my things and go to the office immediately to help find who has caused this!” he had yelled, his caterpillar-like eyebrows furrowed deeply. He speed walked back to his studying niche, and had noticed that his belongings were completely missing from the table.

    The blonde girl had almost reached the bookshelf meeting place, her face was still engraved with fright and perhaps even a bit of guilt. But before she could fit herself behind the rows of books—

“You there! Do you have anything to do with what just happened? Your face is a total giveaway!”

“...Mother of fuck!” she exclaimed, knowing she was done for. She knew that she was a quite awful liar and could never get away with things such as this.

 

    And from behind the bookshelf meeting place, Kokichi Ouma’s shit-eating grin had never left his face— but had even seemed to grow wider.

“Neeheehee!”


End file.
